No.114 源頼光
Minamoto no Yorimitsu is available for summoning in the Onigashima Event. 持有技能 無窮的武練 A+ = |-| 魔力放出 (雷) A = |-| 神秘殺手 A = 職階技能 寶具 Rank B++= |-| Video= 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 羈絆等級 生理資訊 身體/體重: 175cm / kg 出自系列: Fate/Grand Order 典故: 真實歷史 來自國家: 日本 Attribute:混亂善良 性別: 女 While being a cool-headed warrior, she is a beautiful woman who possesses overflowing tolerance. Truly, a personification of maternal love. ｢So... what is the problem with being a mother...?｣ A person from the 10th~11th Century. Born as the eldest son of the Minamoto family, he is the founder of Settsu Genji-line and a person who contributed for the advancement of the Seiwa Genji as a whole. Also, the strongest mystery-slayer of the Heian period who destroyed many apparitions such as ｢Shuten Douji of Mt. Ooe｣, the ｢Oogumo of the Imperial Capital｣ and ｢Sensou-ji Temple's Ushioni｣. Naturally, a male in 真實歷史. As for the reason why she is a woman, it seems to be related to the secret of her birth but...? Leading her subordinates, the Yorimitsu Big Four (Watanabe Tsuna, Sakata Kintoki, Urabe Suetake and Usui Sadamitsu), she continued to protect the peace of the imperial capital. Goou Shourai Tenmou Kaikai - Ox-King Storm Call : The Inescapable Net of Heaven ''' '''Rank: B++ Type: Anti-Army Maximum Targets: 200 Range: 1~100 Gozu Tenno - the source of her demonic nature and abnormality; she temporarily summons its divine messenger, the ox (or possibly the Ushioni), and sweeps the enemy camp together with it. The weapons that manifest by means of thunder are items modeled after the souls of her subordinates, the Four Heavenly Kings. An elegant, virtuous and glamorous woman in her blooming age. An earnest career soldier, but she becomes an indulgent, worrywart crybaby when it concerns Kintoki. Although she appears as a good-conscious person who values peace, because her nature is that of something not human (there is some divinity mixed in), she perceive things in an overlooking manner, focused on the big-picture. On the other hand, her passion towards those she came to like is strong, turning into a personification of maternal love that ｢makes an enemy out of the world for the sake of her child｣. For her, a ｢lover｣ equals to ｢her own child｣. She herself does not realize at all the deviation of such way of perceiving things. Old-joururi: 『The True Form of Ushi Gozen』 The child of Minamoto Mitsunaka, who was born as a heavenly-sent child of Gozu Tenno, was regarded as taboo-child due to her abnormal birth (changeling) and left to the care of a temple to be raised in secret. When she was 15 years old, the taboo-child named herself ｢Ushi Gozen｣ and raised a demonic country for herself in Suzunomori, Shinagawa. The one who departed to exterminate her was Minamoto Raikou, a warrior who had the same father as her, and the Four Heavenly Kings that Yorimitsu commanded. ｢Ushi Gozen｣ was an incarnation of Gozu Tenno, and Gozu Tenno was an incarnation of Taishakuten (Indra). ......what kind of person Ushi Gozen was? What kind of outcome that battle reached? Those who know about are only Minamoto no Yorimitsu and Sakata Kintoki. Mad Enhancement: EX A Skill that strengthens physical abilities in exchange of reason. In Raikou's case, she does not lose her reason and remains as her original intellectual self. However, with the impurity of the oni's blood, said mentality became morally broken due the manifestation of an bizarre maternal love (she would eliminate anything for the sake of her beloved, attempting to protect him in a fanatic manner). While talking of a proper love, she loses sight of social morals when it is for the sake of love, approving all sorts of deeds.. in other words, she is mentally ill. She distinguish herself from other Berserkers due to not letting others perceive how broken she is at all. Fundamentally, it is impossible to persuade, make her correct her ways. For Raikou, the Master who became her contractor is a single grace that appeared in the darkness. After all, he is the fated person who, other than Kintoki, accepted her demonic self and formed a contract with her. Thus, she is fiercely doting about him. However, because her desire to monopolize is strong, she quickly fall to tears if he puts her aside and will cross-examine him will a crazy look in case of infidelity. To call it maternal love seems good and all, but a maternal love that goes too far is something that ｢turns the children into possessions, completely robbing away their freedom and future｣. Raikou's affections is a madness that reached such level, but Raikou's own strong reason and high intellect does not let this be made known (to both the surroundings, and even to Raikou herself). Category:Limited Servant